


Work In Progress

by Leslie_Kn



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leslie_Kn/pseuds/Leslie_Kn





	Work In Progress

“Come lay down.” Louis whines as he messily untucks the sheets from the bed. Their maid came this morning otherwise the bed would have never been made.

“Give me a sec, I still need to brush my teeth.” Nick half-shouts from the bathroom.

Louis rolls his eyes as he gets into the bed on the left side. It’s his favorite side, he has huge windows that look over London, he can stare out the window when he can't sleep at night. Also it's the farthest from the bathroom, so he won't be woken up by the light turning on in the morning. Nick has an erratic schedule because he is an ER doctor. Sometimes he’ll have to wake up in the middle of the night if he is on call. While Louis loves Nick and thinks he has a noble job, he is absolutely not a morning person.

Nick comes back into the room and dives into the bed and consequently on top of Louis. His long gangly limbs are all over the place and louis gets a face full of wet, freshly washed hair.

“Ugh, get off of me. You're too heavy.” Louis says as he pretends to shove at Nicks shoulders, but he’s really holding on to him.

“Don't act like you dont like me being on top of you,” Nick smirks and waggles his eyebrows as he moves to his side of the bed.

“Ugh go to sleep, you have to be up early tomorrow.” Louis replies as he smiles lovingly at him.

Nick gets under the covers and wiggles around for a couple of seconds once he's settled he turns his bedside lamp off and turns toward Louis.

“I do have to be up early. In like 5 hours. Babe, let me cuddle you, it'll put me straight to sleep.”

Louis smiles at his boyfriend and leans forward to kiss him. Kissing Nick makes him feel like a teenager again. They seperate and Louis turns to face the windows. Nick scooches right behind him and puts his arm around him. Louis laces their fingers together and closes his eyes. He hopes that he spends every night for the rest of his life like this.

\----------------

When Louis wakes up in the morning Nick is long gone. Louis glances at the clock and sees that he has slept in until 11. Why is he still so tired? He did stay up late grading papers. Shrugging his shoulders he gets up to go to the bathroom and to brush his teeth. When he's finished he heads to the kitchen where there is a plate of chocolate chip pancakes waiting for him along with a single rose. He’s baffled. Nick does not know how to cook. That's why he and Louis get along so well, they have an unhealthy love of takeaway.

He picks up the rose and notices a small yellow sticky note stuck to the counter. He brings the rose to his nose as he reads the note. ‘I miss waking up and looking into your eyes. So I wanted to make today special. Meet me tonight at 6 where we first said I love you to each other. Love, Nick.’

Louis starts to grin as he finishes the note. He remembers exactly where they were and even what they were both wearing. It wasn't even anything extravagant. Nick picked him up from his apartment and they walked hand in hand around town. They stopped at a florist and NIck bought the most beautiful arrangement of flowers with a rose in the middle for Louis. They ended up at Primrose hill with an amazing view of the city. Near the top of the hill in the grass was a blue picnic blanket with a basket and a cooler sitting on top. When they sat down Nick opened the cooler and handed Louis his favorite beer and then he opened the picnic basket and inside was take away from all of Louis’ favorite places. Louis looked into Nick’s eyes and blurted out ‘i love you.’ It just came out, he didn't even think about it. He was so scared after he said it, but he didn't have to be because nick smiled and said that he loved him too.

He’ll need the perfect outfit for tonight if they are going back to their special place, so he should call his best friend Niall to come over. But first he needs to eat these pancakes that Nick apparently made before inviting him over. Niall will literally eat all the food in his line of vision. Its kinda scary, but also impressive.

\--------------

He’s pacing in front of his floor length mirror a couple hours later in his closet with clothes scattered everywhere when Niall texts him that he's there. Louis pushes the button to let him up and heads to the door to wait for him. Niall is wearing sweatpants and a backwards cap with some random American football team on it, he looks like he's still in uni.

“Why do you still look like your a frat boy?” Louis questions him before Niall even enters his home.

“Don't be jealous,” Niall replies as he kicks off his shoes and walks further into Louis’ home towards the kitchen. Where else? “So why am I here, exactly? Not that i don't love our Louis and Niall time, but it's Saturday and I have a date tonight.” He says with his head inside Louis’ fridge. He isn't going to find anything. There might be some leftover chinese from a few nights ago, but that's it.

“I have a date too!” Louis almost yells in frustration as he stands against the counter with his arms crossed.

“You're basically married, it doesn't count.” Niall says as he holds up a container of rice and raises an eyebrow questioningly. Louis narrows his eyes and nods his head. Niall grabs a spoon and starts eating it. Cold.

Louis makes a disgusted face, but decides not to comment. He slowly unsticks the post it note from the counter and slides it over to Niall. He watches as Niall reads it and Niall's eyes get wide.

“You don't think he-”

“I don't know. Im freaking out.” Louis cuts him off.

“Do you want to marry him?” Niall asks.

“Yeah, of course. I think so. I love him, but I'm so nervous.”

“What did your mom say? I know you always tell her everything.” Niall mumbles with a mouth full of rice.

“I haven't told her, what if I’m wrong?”

Niall rounds the counter and hugs Louis.

“You're not, he loves you. And you love him. I haven't seen you this happy and in love in a long time, you deserve this Louis.”

Louis’ mind starts to wonder back to chocolate curls and green eyes. Late nights and falling in love for the first time. These memories usually stay locked up in a box in the back of his mind. And heart. He doesn't want to go there, not today and probably never again.

“OK, you’re right. We love each other. Help me choose my outfit.”

_______________

Louis is about three blocks from the park and he has about 15 minutes left to get there. He spent an astoundingly long time trying to decide what to do with his hair. He was going to wear it down, soft with the fringe, but at the last minute he decided to put some product in it so that it was more styled. That's how Nick likes it.

Niall picked out the tightest black jeans he owns for tonight. He says if Nick does propose to Louis, he’ll definitely be getting laid. He’s also wearing his nice maroon jumper. It contrasts nicely with his skin. He’s really tan from spending time outside coaching football for the schools’ team. And he finished his outfit with his classic vans. He’s not too dressed up, but he still looks nice.

Doing all of this walking is making Louis really sweaty. He should have worn his black v-neck instead of listening to Niall. It’s really hot outside considering that its May in England. Louis comes to a stop right in front of Starbucks and decides that he probably has time to grab something quickly. He needs something cold, maybe he’ll even get a frappuccino for the special occasion.

He opens the door and goes to stand in line. There's about five people ahead of him and he prays he isn’t late to meet Nick. His boyfriend went through all this trouble to plan a special night for them the least Louis could do is show up on time. He takes out his phone and starts staring at the clock as the time to meet Nick is dwindling down when the person in front of him starts to order. What catches his attention is the slow, deep, soothing voice of the stranger. Then he hears what the person is ordering. It’s so pretentious, but Louis can recite it word for word. Venti Iced Hazelnut Macchiato, Sugar-Free Syrup, Extra Shot, Light Ice, No Whip, he mouths along with him. That order is stuck in Louis brain from ordering it so many times, years ago.

Louis must be going crazy. This stranger in Starbucks cannot be the boy he used to know. This guy standing in front of him is too tall, his shoulders are too broad and his hair too long. But he does have the chocolate curls that he used to love running his fingers through. He shakes that thought from his head, it can't be him. Everything has been a freaky coincidence.The guy pays and goes to the pick-up plane to wait for his drink.

Louis is so busy staring at the back of the boy, man really, that he misses when the barista speaks to him.

“What?” He says dazedly. Still staring at him.

“Can I have your name please?” She says as she looks at him like he’s an idiot.

He panics. He can’t give his real name, what if his fear are confirmed? What if this stranger is actually the person he used to know? He’d rather live in denial than face his past. So he lies.

“Nick.” He answers as the barista continues to give him a bewildered look for not knowing his own name. He ignores her and orders his drink, pays and walks in the direction of the pick-up area. At the last second he decides to sit at a table behind a big group of girls. Hopefully he can hear when his name is called and the guy cant see him.

The strangers’ name gets called, he picks up his drink and walks away. Louis sighs in relief, that was the most stressed he has been in a long time.

“Nick,” The barista yells. Louis gets up and walks toward the counter. He thanks her and grabs a straw to put in his drink. He thinks that if he walks really fast he can make it to the park without making Nick upset. He turns to walk out the door and he comes face to face with the stranger. He’s not a stranger.

“Louis.”

Standing in front of him is the one person he never thought he’d see again.

“Harry.”


End file.
